The Uncrowned King
by Hunter XZ
Summary: Wolfgang didn't expect so much trouble when he arrived at clocktower, but life has a way of messing with him. OC x Harem


**This is an Oc x Harem fanfiction**

**This starts in 1993, so about a year before the Fate/Zero.**

* * *

Wolfgang walked through the ornate halls of Clocktower. As he did so, he noticed other people whispering about him as he passed by. It made sense. Wolfgang's black V-neck, blue jeans and white sweat jacket, didn't exactly fit in the "high-class school" setting that most people there had. His unkempt dark grey hair and red eyes certainly didn't help. His only saving grace was the simple brown satchel that hung loosely from his shoulder.

The seventeen year old stopped walking and looked around. The people around him kept their distance. The teen reached his hand into his right pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, the paper was revealed to be a large map of Clocktower. "Okay, so I'm supposed to be there." He looked at a building in the upper right corner of the map. "And right now I'm… there? Wait, no there. Or I might be over there…." He looked all around the map, attempting to figure out his location. "Crap," He began. "I seriously have no idea where I am." He sighed. "Well, time to ask for directions." Folding up the map and shoving hit back into his pocket, the teen looked around, noticing the people walked around him. He walked up to a woman. "Excu-" .

"Out of my way." The woman said rudely as she walked by.

'Well, that was rude.' Wolfgang thought. He tried again, this time with a slightly younger looking boy. "Pardo-"

"Excuse me please. I'm in a hurry." The boy said quickly as he speed walked down the hall, his hands full of books. Unlike the woman, the boy genuinely seemed to be in a hurry.

This time he tried with what looked like a teacher. "Sir, do you mi-"

"No" The man didn't even slow down.

Wolfgang sighed. "Okay, the polite method is getting me nowhere." Wolfgang spoke to himself. "Hm, maybe I need to be a little bit more forceful." He concluded. He looked around trying to find someone else who he could ask for directions. Finally, he spotted a girl that was roughly his age passing by. The girl's brown hair, which matched her eyes, was done in a small ponytail. She wore a simple buttoned down white shirt along with maroon pants and black boots. All in all, she looked pretty stiff. Deciding to go for it, Wolfgang quickly walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey there, I need directions."

The traffic in the hallway seemed to all stop at once.

The girl slowly reached her hand towards Wolfgang's wrist, grabbed it, and removed the appendage from her shoulder. She then turned around to look at him. Her gaze was less than kind, as if looking at a bug on the ground. "You're quite uncouth aren't you?" She asked, irritation clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess" He said casually. "Whatever, I need some assistance getting somewhere. Do you mind helping me out here?"

"Hm" the girl began, "I have no need to get myself overly involved with a commoner such as yourself." she then began walking away.

"Jeez, I just needed some directions. No need to get your panties in a twist about it." Wolfgang said, getting irritated. "Thanks for nothing rude girl."

The girl stopped and turned around. She had gained a visible tick mark on her head. "Excuse you?" The girl began in a threatening tone.

Wolfgang, seeing the girl was agitated, tried shifting tones. "Listen, I get the feeling you don't have good people skills, and that's fine. But just try and remember, people are more likely to like you more if you're just a bit nicer." In retrospect, he probably should have thought a bit more before he spoke. He realized immediately that his words sounded a bit more condescending then he was going for.

A tick mark appeared on the girl's forehead. She then proceeded to take something out.

'Is that a riding crop?' Wolfgang thought to himself before he was suddenly blasted back by a powerful burst of wind.

* * *

**[TAP][TAP]**

**[TAP][TAP]**

**[TAP][TAP]**

Fingers tapped impatiently on the solid mahogany desk. "Hmm, I wonder when that brat's gonna get here." Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg spoke to himself as he sat behind the desk in his office, his head resting in the palm of his hand in boredom. "Seriously, I went through the trouble of enrolling him into Clocktower. The least he could do show up when I ask him too." He sighed before standing up. "Well, I might as well go look for the kid. It's boring as hell sitting around here."

**[BOOM]**

The entire building shook. Curious as to the cause, the old vampire walked over to his window. Looking through the glass, he saw a large amount of dust rising from a demolished wall in the east wing of Clocktower. "Well, the boy sure knows how to make things interesting." Zelretch smiled as he walked out of his office.

* * *

Wolfgang jumped back. He was now outside, exiting the building through the massive hole that was created in the wall. He looked at the damage. "Well, this certainly escalated." He said to himself, a small amount of nervousness in his tone. The grey haired boy then turned his attention to the figure coming out of dust covered hole in the wall. "Was that really necessary? Someone's gonna have to pay for that ya know." He tried to lighten the tension a bit.

The girl either didn't hear him or she didn't care. "As the Heiress to the Bartholomeloi family, I cannot sit idly by and accept such a blatant insult! I hereby challenge you to a duel."

"Wait, you challenge me to a duel _after_ you attack me? I feel like you have your order of events mixed up here." Wolfgang pointed out.

Lorelei didn't respond as she charged at him. Wolfgang leaned back to avoid the kick aimed for his head. He then rolled onto his back and sprung up back to his feet. Lorelei swung at Wolfgang with a punch that landed cleanly in his stomach. The boy cough up slightly. He was surprised by the brown haired girl's strength, but didn't let it rattle him too much. He grabbed the Barthomeloi by the collar of her shirt and threw her over his shoulder with enough force to send her to the other side of the courtyard. Lorelei landed in a crouch before immediately standing back up.

"Okay, enough of this. Calm down." The gray haired boy spoke, his red eyes looking into Lorelei's own brown.

The woman's body suddenly froze. Her strength began to fade. 'What the- Mystic Eyes of Binding!?' She thought to herself.

Wolfgang smiled. "Good, now that you're not trying to mutilate me, how about we both just calm down and try to reset our tempers." The teenager suggested.

Lorelei quickly sent prana through her magic circuits to neutralize the effect of his mystic eyes. She charged at Wolfgang again.

"Woah!" Wolfgang exclaimed.

Using the riding crop in her hand like some kind of sword, she swung it at the gray haired boy.

'What she doing?' Wolfgang thought to himself. 'It's not like she can hit me from that distance.' His question was immediately answered as a miniature tornado came to life in front of Lorelei and moved in his direction. He tried to jump out of the way but the strength of the vortex pulled him towards it. "Oh, shit! This went bad!" Wolfgang exclaimed as he as sucked into the tornado.

"And that is the end of this." The brown haired girl said as she turned around. "A mere commoner like him should have known his place."

"You know, you keep calling me a commoner, and honestly, I don't appreciate it." Wolfgang's voice spoke out from behind her.

The girl turned back to the cloud of upturned dust and dirt. "How?" Lorelei asked as she saw the shadow through the dust.

As the dust settled, the shadow was revealed to be Wolfgang. He stood in the same places as he did earlier. He brushed some dust off of his shoulder.

"Well that was dangerous." He stated. "If I hadn't managed to dodge that, I might have gotten cut up into tiny pieces." He spoke.

'How did he dodge?' The girl thought. 'I saw him take the full force of that attack.'

Wolfgang looked towards the dumbstruck girl. He gave a small sigh. "Listen, I apologize for that "panty twist" comment I made earlier. That was uncalled for. So how about you put down that surprisingly deadly riding crop and we handle this in a way that doesn't cause massive property damage?" He suggested.

The girl simply glared at him. Her grip on her weapon tightened.

Seeing this, Wolfgang sighed. "Alright then." He brought his hands in front of him in a standard stance. "More violence it is."

The two were ready to begin the second round.

"Well, well, well," The two teens looked towards the direction of the voice, only to see Zeltretch walking towards them. The vampire kept walking. "I was half expecting you to get into trouble, but who would have guessed that you would get into a fight with the heiress to the Barthomeloi family before you even get to my office."

Wolfgang's posture relaxed a bit. "Oh, hey Old Man." He began. "Yeah, I was going over to your office, but then I got lost, then some more stuff happened after that and now we're here." He gave a simple, short explanation.

Zeltretch, somewhat out of character, sweat-dropped "Wow, thanks for that plethora of info. That's really helpful." The elderly man said sarcastically.

"I try," the younger man responded with a smirk.

"Kaleidoscope!" Lorelei shouted angrily, interrupting the two. "Do not interfere in my duel!"

"Oh come on Lorelei, you can hardly call this a duel." He told her. "This is an open courtyard, no rules were set, and I don't think Wolfgang here ever officially accepted you challenge."

"That I did not." The gray haired teen chimed in.

The girl looked around. She then blushed slightly in embarrassment at the current situation being pointed out. "He challenged me the moment he insulted me!" She defended herself.

"Oh come on, you know that's not how that works." The old man argued. "Though I suppose your pride wouldn't let you just forget about all of this." The man placed his hand against his chin in thought. After a moment, he apparently got an idea. He held up a single finger. "One week" He stated.

"Huh?" Wolfgang confused by what he meant with that.

Lorelei just stood there. Her glare on the vampire still firm.

"One week from now, you two can finish your little duel. I'll draft the paperwork, acquire a nice stage, everything. You just need to wait a week." He turned back to the girl. "Does that sound reasonable?"

The girl was silent for a moment before looking past the bearded man. "You!" She began, pointing finger at Wolfgang. You have been spared with a reprieve for now, but in seven days, I will not be so merciful!" She angrily declared.

"Wait a sec!" Wolfgang jumped in. Honestly he wasn't sure how simply getting list had turned into all of this. "What about my opinion. I never agreed to this."

The old man cleaned his ear out with his pinky finger. "Yeah, well, I have authority over you so I agree in your place." He stated lazily, without even turning to look at the boy.

Wolfgang looked at the older man with a deadpan expression. "Well, I can see how that entirely fair."

"Yes it is. Which is why you shouldn't complain." The older man spoke.

"You know damn well I was being sarcastic." The teen pointed out dryly.

"The best counter against sarcasm is ignorance of it. What goes around comes around." The man spoke with a smirk, obviously referring to Wolfgang's own use of the strategy earlier.

The girl turned to walk away. She only made it several steps before she stopped. Turning back towards the dead apostle ancestor, she spoke again. "Vampire, you two have been speaking in a familiar tone." She noted. "Is this insolent man an acquaintance of yours?" She asked impatiently.

The dead apostle ancestor looked at her oddly. "Well, I'd sure hope so. He is my son after all."

"...What?" The brown haired girl eyes widened, seemingly not expecting that response. All of the people watching them seemed to be surprised too.

"Well, I guess we never gave a proper introduction." Wolfgang said while scratching his head. He gave a small cough before bowing like a performer on stage. "Aldrich Wolfgang Schweinorg at your service." He looked up at the brown haired girl and gave a wink. "Please, call me Wolfgang."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 1.**


End file.
